Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: Love is Hot
by Joskan
Summary: Josuke Higashikata es enviado a Escocia, por su padre Joseph, a buscar a Joelle Joestar, una descendiente perdida; para darle la bienvenida a la gran familia Joestar. Al mismo tiempo que una poderosa sociedad secreta de vampiros, buscara traer a la vida un antiguo enemigo milenario que traerá la oscuridad al mundo. Historia ambientada en el universo principal de la saga.
1. 1: Reunión Familiar

**1: Reunión familiar**

Aeropuerto internacional de Edimburgo, Escocia.

Josuke Higashikata de veinticinco años, se encontraba en uno de los múltiples baños del Aeropuerto. Estaba frente al espejo, arreglándose metódicamente su elegante peinado _Pompadour_ con la misma delicadeza de un experimentado relojero.

Mientras aplicaba una gruesa capa de gel a su pomposo cabello, un elegante y fornido hombre caucásico y rapado, de tez sumamente pálida, y que iba vestido con traje de etiqueta negro, entró al baño con aire de superioridad. Josuke le dedicó un fugaz vistazo a través del espejo, pero su peinado requería de su total atención, así que apartó su vista de aquel sujeto, no sin antes percatarse de una pequeña sonrisa burlona en la cara de aquel hombre, lo que le provocó un destello de furia.

—¡Oye! —dijo Josuke en tono desafiante—¿te parece gracioso mi cabello?

El hombre se detuvo en la puerta de uno de los múltiples sanitarios y observó a su interlocutor con un aire divertido.

—La verdad sí. —replicó el sujeto—Estamos en el año dos mil ocho, por si no lo sabias, y tu estilo dejo de usarse hace cincuenta años. —añadió el hombre con una risa burlona, que se apagó de inmediato, en el momento que Josuke lo levantaba sosteniéndolo por el cuello de su elegante saco negro.

—Jamás te burles del peinado de un hombre—replicó Josuke de manera tranquila, pero con su mirada destilando ira.

El hombre comenzó a sudar, pero, aun así, mantuvo su porte y su sonrisa burlona.

—Y ¿qué vas a hacer al respecto?

Josuke sonrió, pero antes de poder brindarle una lección a aquel hombre, su reloj digital anunciaba la llegada de las diez horas de la mañana.

—¡Mierda! ¡se me hiso tarde! La suerte está de tu lado —al instante, Josuke soltó aquel hombre y salió del baño rápidamente. No sin antes tratar de arreglar un poco su marcado peinado.

—Al contrario, mi extravagante amigo. La suerte está de "tu" lado. —susurró el rapado sujeto para sí mismo, mientras acariciaba una elegante y elaborada daga que se encontraba en el bolsillo interior de su saco.

Al salir del aeropuerto, lo primero que Josuke notó fue la abismal diferencia cultural entre Edimburgo y su natal ciudad Morioh. Los elegantes y majestuosos edificios hacían gala de una hermosa y magnifica arquitectura europea. Los faroles antiguos que adornaban las calles le conferían un aire mágico a la ciudad. Los taxis negros de forma cuadrada atestaban todas las calles. Pero lo que más llamaba la atención de Josuke, era la vestimenta de los hombres. Ya que muchos de ellos iban vestidos con faldas.

—¿Desea que lo lleve, Señor? —preguntó un taxista de cabello rizado y que iba vestido con una minifalda cuadriculada, que mostraba de manera exagerada, sus musculosas piernas. Lo que hiso que Josuke se incomodara de gran manera.

—Eh…si por supuesto—replicó Josuke mientras observaba extrañado aquellas piernas masculinas, pero cuando se percató que el taxista lo miraba con una sonrisa, apartó la vista de inmediato.

—No hay problema, Señor—replicó el taxista con un guiño—Estoy muy orgulloso de mis piernas. Y por eso las muestro a todo el mundo. Sin importar si es hombre o mujer. Aunque le diré algo: a las mujeres les gustan así.

Josuke se sonrojó al escuchar aquella respuesta, y dudaba que aquello fuera cierto.

—E…e…está bien—replicó—¡solo quiero aclarar que no estaba viendo tus piernas con ningún tipo de pensamiento raro!

El taxista sonrió divertido.

—En ningún momento se me paso por la mente esa idea, Señor. —contesto con tranquilidad—dígame ¿A dónde quiere que lo lleve? ¿desea ir al Castillo? ¿o viene a visitar nuestros misteriosos subterráneos?

—Nada de eso—cortó Josuke con un gesto de su mano—quiero ir al cementerio Dean. Hay un entierro que no quiero perderme.

El taxista cambió su rostro alegre por uno lúgubre inmediatamente.

—L…lo lamento mucho, Señor. En seguida traeré el auto. —y al instante, el musculoso taxista salió corriendo cruzando la calle en búsqueda de su vehículo.

Mientras Josuke esperaba su transporte, un autobús de dos niveles y con unas ventanas brillantes se estacionó frente a él, esperando el cambio de luz en el semáforo. Josuke vio su reflejo en aquellas ventanas y aprovechó para darse un vistazo. Iba vestido con unos pantalones de mezclilla negro que combinaban a la perfección con su chaqueta de cuero negro, la cual contrastaba con una camiseta sin mangas de color rosa chillón. Sobre su brazo derecho, encima de la chaqueta, iba amarrada una cinta larga con un patrón triangular de color morado y naranja.

Cuando el autobús se puso en marcha, dio paso a un taxi rosado con un enorme dibujo de un pony blanco galopando en sus puertas. Josuke no tuvo necesidad de ver al conductor para saber que aquel era su taxi.

—Por aquí, Señor—anunció el taxista musculoso en tono jovial—suba pronto. No querrá perderse su entierro.

Josuke observó a todos lados para percatarse que nadie lo veía, pero era inútil. Aquel taxi se robaba las miradas de todos los presentes, así que, con resignación, se subió al auto completamente sonrojado.

Mientras el estrambótico vehículo atravesaba la ciudad a una moderada velocidad, Josuke sacó de su chaqueta, una fotografía tomada con el _Hermit Purple_ de su padre. En ella, se podía ver una hermosa chica de una larga y frondosa cabellera roja intensa como las llamas. La mitad de su fino rostro de tez pálida iba cubierta con un grueso y largo mechón de pelo rojo fuego. Debajo de sus ojos azules como zafiros, había varias pecas que adornaban su belleza. Y su sonrisa tímida le confería un aire de atractivo misterio.

Josuke admitió, que, en otras circunstancias, aquella chica seria su tipo de no ser porque en realidad, era su prima.

Han pasado dos meses desde que Joseph Joestar cayó en un estado de coma tras su séptimo infarto al miocardio. Pero poco antes de sufrirlo, había hecho una revelación que azotó a la familia Joestar una vez más.

Tras una serie de visiones con la chica pelirroja, Joseph investigó acerca de su identidad, hasta que finalmente averiguó con horror y sorpresa, que su padre, George Joestar II, había tenido una aventura con una mujer escocesa durante una misión en la primera guerra mundial, y con la que había procreado un hijo ilegitimo: George Joestar III, quien, a su vez y en el ocaso de su vida, engendró a Joelle Joestar la chica pelirroja de la foto.

La misión que su padre, Joseph, le encomendó fue simple. Encontrarlos y darle la bienvenida a la gran familia Joestar. Pero antes, Joseph entregó a su hijo ilegitimo su bien más preciado, la cinta que llevaba amarrada en su brazo, la cual perteneció a su gran amigo fallecido, Ceasar Zepelli.

Josuke trató de investigar todo lo que pudo acerca de esta chica, pero no había nada en la web acerca de ningún Joestar. Ni siquiera en las más reconocidas redes sociales. Así que, haciendo uso de un sofisticado software de búsqueda facial, logró finalmente encontrar a la chica y al instante se dio cuenta de cuál había sido su error al buscarla. Y es que la chica no utilizaba su nombre de pila, sino que usaba un juego de palabras con su nombre. Joelle se hacía llamar Jojo.

Al parecer, Jojo, era una gran adepta al internet. En sus múltiples redes sociales posteaba todo tipo de acontecer en su vida, y en realidad fue gracias a eso que Josuke se enteró que su tío y padre de Jojo, George Joestar III había fallecido.

Mientras Josuke estaba absortó en sus pensamientos, el taxista le había anunciado el arribo al cementerio.

—Le admiro, Señor—dijo el taxista en tono solemne—tener el semblante así de impasible, aun cuando tiene que afrontar el dolor que deja la pérdida de un ser querido es…maravilloso.

Y entonces hecho a llorar ante la sorpresa de Josuke.

—¡O…oye! ¡tranquilízate hombre!

—L…lo lamento, Señor—contestó el taxista entre sollozos—Es solo que, recordar lo que se siente perder a alguien me llena de dolor.

Josuke observó aquel hombre musculoso con una mirada afable. Al fin y al cabo, él estaba atravesando una situación similar con su padre Joseph.

—Dime, ¿Cuál es tu nombre? —preguntó Josuke.

—Me llamo Wallace Roy, Señor.

—Deja de decirme señor. Mi nombre es Josuke Higashikata—contestó mientras extendía su mano en un saludo—siempre es genial conocer gente buena.

Los ojos del taxista se humedecieron, aún más, tras escuchar las palabras de Josuke, al mismo tiempo que este, salía del colorido automóvil.

—¡Espere señor…digo…Josuke! —dijo Wallace con apremio mientras le extendía una tarjeta con un escudo de armas de dos pegasos viéndose entre sí. —Si necesita de un servicio de transporte, no dude en darme una llamada ¿sí?

Josuke agarró la tarjeta, la guardo en su chaqueta y se despidió de Wallace para luego adentrarse en el cementerio. Al traspasar la majestuosa entrada que tenía un gigantesco rotulo plateado que rezaba "DEAN CEMETARY", Josuke observó maravillado el estilo victoriano de aquel gigantesco cementerio. En donde las gigantescas lápidas con figuras angelicales sobre ellas, abundaban por doquier.

Tras doblar una esquina llena de gigantescas lapidas, observó que, a unos cinco metros, se encontraba, de espaldas, una esbelta pelirroja vestida con un elegante traje negro de luto. Sin duda, era Jojo. Así que Josuke se apresuró hacia ella y tocó su hombro.

—Hola, Jojo—dijo con un tono cargado de seguridad, pero cuando la mujer se voltio, Josuke dio un respingo al comprobar que, en realidad, era una señora de rostro arrugado, la cual guiñó un ojo al joven estudiante.

—¡L…lo siento! ¡me confundí! —replicó Josuke mientras hacía unas exageradas reverencias de disculpas.

—No te preocupes, guapo—replicó la señora seductoramente—Yo puedo ser esa Jojo de la que hablas. Acabo de perder a mi esposo así que estoy muy sola…

Pero Josuke ya se había alejado de ella corriendo lo más rápido que podía. Después de unos minutos trotando como loco, se detuvo a recuperar aire detrás de una lápida cuadrada, y recordó entonces un dato curioso acerca de Escocia. Ahí, el catorce por ciento de la población es pelirroja, por lo que, aquel rasgo físico era bastante común y hasta corriente en ese país.

Mientras jadeaba tratando de recuperar la respiración. Josuke se fijó en la lápida sobre la que estaba recostado y abrió sus ojos en señal de sorpresa al percatarse del nombre que estaba inscrito en una placa de piedra:

GEORGE JOESTAR III

✰ 15 de agosto de 1920

† 27 de febrero de 2008

—¡¿Pero qué mierda crees que haces recostado ahí?!—rugió una chica pelirroja que se dirigía hacia ahí con paso decidido, mientras cargaba un ramo de rosas blancas.

Josuke observó con sorpresa aquella chica, e inmediatamente se percató que era la verdadera Jojo.

—Hola…Jo…—comenzaba a decir Josuke en el momento que Jojo le asestaba una habilidosa y devastadora patada en la cara que fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para romperle la nariz.

—¡Escogiste un mal lugar para vandalizar, maldito _Punk_!

Josuke cayó de espaldas sobre la lápida de su difunto tío, rompiéndola por la mitad. Mientras trataba de incorporarse con dificultad, Jojo se posó justo frente a él con una mirada asesina.

—¿T…te das cuenta de lo que acabas de hacer? —dijo con la voz temblorosa y los ojos húmedos. —¡Profanaste la tumba de mi padre!

—¿Acaso estás loca? —replicó Josuke enfadado mientras se incorporaba del suelo—¡Fuiste tú la que me…!

Pero sus palabras se apagaron en el momento que observó cómo los brazos de Jojo se cubrían de unas extrañas chispas de color naranja.

—Mereces un agónico sufrimiento—replicó Jojo furiosa¸ al mismo tiempo que las chispas se concentraron en forma de esfera en cada uno de sus puños. — _¡Overdrive Sun!_


	2. 2: La Amenaza antigua

**2: La amenaza antigua**

Josuke observó con sorpresa aquel extraño ataque de Jojo. No tenía ni la menor idea de lo que era, pero de lo que si estaba seguro, era que si ella conectaba un golpe, la iba a pasar muy mal. Así que haciendo uso de su agilidad, Josuke intento lo máximo que pudo a esquivar los ataques de la pelirroja, pero esta, era demasiado hábil. Tanto, que logró rozar la oreja del joven estudiante, haciendo que sintiera una descarga eléctrica que posteriormente sintió como si fuera una quemada.

— ¡Maldita sea!...espera un momento, Jojo.

Pero la chica, pareció enfadarse aún más, tras escuchar las palabras de Josuke.

— ¡No te atrevas a llamarme así!—respondió la chica con enfado—solo mi familia y mis amigos pueden decirme Jojo. —y acto seguido, la chica se lanzó al suelo, y con un paso de _Break dance_ , derribo a Josuke para rápidamente aplicarle una llave de brazo que lo dejo completamente inmóvil y a merced de ella.

—Dime, ¿acaso eres uno de esos _stalkers_?

Josuke se encontraba forcejeando inultamente tratando de liberarse de la llave. Pero Jojo, demostraba una fuerza y habilidad inesperadas.

—¡¿De qué carajo hablas?! —Gritó el joven estudiante con ímpetu—No soy ningún _stalker_ ¡suéltame!

Pero Jojo no se había inmutado, y procedió entonces, a endurecer aún más su llave. Haciendo que Josuke lanzara alaridos de dolor.

—Estoy muy cansada de estar lidiando con hombres que no conozco, y que vienen a pedirme una cita ¿venias a eso? ¿A querer aprovecharte de este momento de dolor emocional?

Josuke no respondió por estar tratando de liberarse de su atadura sin éxito.

—Desde hace un tiempo he sentido como si alguien tomara fotografías de mí. Y el hecho de que sepas mi apodo, aun sin conocerte, prueba que sabes información personal mía…lo repetiré de nuevo, ¿eres un _stalker_?

Josuke se sorprendió al escuchar aquella declaración, y es que al parecer, ella fue capaz de sentir el _stand_ de su padre Joseph en acción. Pero si decía eso, muy probablemente ella lo tomaría a mal. Así que hiso que el brazo de _Crazy Diamond_ saliera de su vientre para crear un impulso que lo puso de pie, y que al mismo tiempo lo libero de la llave de Jojo, ante la estupefacción de esta.

— ¿Pero…que? ¿Qué hiciste?...es la primera vez que alguien se libra de mi llave ancestral.

—Vaya que eres impulsiva, niñata. —Replicó Josuke con severidad—supongo que puedo decirte así ¿no? Ya que no puedo decirte Jojo.

La chica volvió a cargar sus puños con aquella extraña energía naranja y se dispuso a atacar a Josuke.

—Ya te lo dije. Solo mi familia y amigos pueden decirme así.

—Pues entonces con justa razón puedo llamarte Jojo sin problemas…yo también soy un Joestar—añadió Josuke mientras se quitaba su chaqueta de cuero y le mostraba la marca de estrella que tenía en su hombro.

Jojo abrió sus ojos como platos, e instintivamente, llevó su mano derecha hacia su propia marca de estrella.

—N…no puede ser. ¿Tú…eres…un Joestar?

—Bueno, no exactamente—corrigió Josuke—en realidad mí apellido es Higashikata, el cual es el apellido de mi madre, pero mi padre es Joseph Joestar, quien a su vez es hijo de George Joestar II, tu abuelo.

Jojo abrió aún más sus ojos al escuchar aquellas palabras.

—I…imposible…mi padre me dijo que no teníamos más familia.

Josuke le dedico una mirada afable, y mientras salían del cementerio para internarse en las calles de Edimburgo, le contó acerca de sus antepasados, de sus familiares, y de las múltiples aventuras bizarras que habían vivido a través de las generaciones.

—Entonces… ¿tú y yo somos… primos? —preguntó la chica una vez que Josuke había terminado su exposición.

Él asintió.

—Así es Jojo, somos primos.

Y por primera vez, la chica le dedico a Josuke una magnifica y radiante sonrisa.

—Lamento mucho haberte hecho daño, primo—contestó Jojo mientras hacia una reverencia con su dorso—no debí haberte tratado así.

—Oye tranquila—replicó el chico con un gesto despreocupado—después de todo, acabas de perder a tu padre…por lo que supongo que es natural que tus emociones te hayan conducido así.

—Él fue más que un padre para mí—contestó Jojo con los ojos húmedos—él fue un amigo en el cual confié. El único que no me trató como una loca.

Josuke frunció el ceño extrañado tras escuchar esa última declaración.

—Y ¿Por qué iba a tratarte así?

Jojo mordió sus labios como una señal de indecisión. Pero, después de unos segundos, la chica expiró hondo y hablo:

—Pueda que tú también vayas a creer que estoy loca, pero desde que tengo uso de razón, siempre he tenido una amiga imaginaria a la que solo, mi padre y yo, podíamos ver.

— ¿Amiga imaginaria?

—S…sí. Sé que suena raro. Pero incluso, aun a día de hoy, puedo verla.

—Ya veo—contestó Josuke pensativo al mismo tiempo que un gato blanco pasaba frente a ellos a gran velocidad para cruzar la calle, pero al hacerlo, un vehículo gris arrolló al felino sin contemplaciones, dejándolo agonizando y maullando de dolor.

— ¡Oh no!—dijo Jojo al borde de las lágrimas— ¡Maldito! —añadió gritándole al carro gris que se perdía en el horizonte.

—Pobre amiguito…amo los gatos, y me duele ver esto—replicó Jojo mientras observaba entre lágrimas, como el pequeño gato maullaba agónicamente debido a que tenía más de la mitad de su abdomen completamente aplastado.

— ¡ _Crazy Diamond_! —grito Josuke al tiempo que su musculoso y rosado _Stand_ salía de su cuerpo con energía. Su apariencia había cambiado levemente. Ahora llevaba una especie de armadura pectoral que era dorada al igual que su casco con forma de corazón. El _stand_ tocó con suavidad el abdomen del pequeño felino, y al instante, este se incorporaba rebosante de salud ante la mirada atónita de Jojo.

—¿Q…que e…es…eso? —preguntó la chica alarmada mientras señalaba con pavor a _Crazy Diamond._

—Bueno, yo también tengo un "amigo imaginario"

—E…es impresionante—contestó Jojo mientras observaba maravillada el _Stand_ de Josuke.

—Aunque te aseguro que ellos no tienen nada de imaginario. Son tan reales como nosotros mismos. Y es que después de todo, son una representación visible de nuestra alma. Y se llaman _Stand._

— ¿ _S…Stand_? —preguntó Jojo con timidez.

—Así es—contestó Josuke con una sonrisa— ¿puedo ver el tuyo?

Jojo titubeó un poco, pero al instante hiso salir a su amiga imaginaria de su cuerpo. Era una especie de humanoide mecánico femenino basado en la cultura _Steam punk._ Su complexión era sumamente delgada, lo que le otorgaba una apariencia bastante frágil. Toda su armadura externa era de _bronce_ , salvo su cabeza, la cual era plateada y estaba desprovista de rasgos faciales, a excepción de unos lentes dorados que actuaban como ojos. Sobre su cabeza llevaba lo que parecía ser una especie de diadema con tres triángulos largos y tres cortos alternados entre sí, con una gema roja incrustada en cada uno de los seis triángulos. Esta diadema tenía la apariencia de los rayos del sol. Su espalda estaba hecha de un material que se asemejaban a unos paneles solares, los cuales dejaban entrever el intrincado mecanismo de engranajes en su interior.

Josuke observó con extrañeza aquel curioso _Stand_

—Vaya…es la primera vez que veo uno tan…estrambótico—dijo Josuke mientras ladeaba su cabeza para observar al _Stand_ — ¿Cuál es su nombre?

—Mi papa y yo decidimos bautizarla como _Sunny Rush._

— ¿y cuál es su habilidad?

— ¿habilidad? —replicó Jojo extrañada.

—Si…ya viste que el mío tiene la habilidad de la regeneración—dijo mientras señalaba al pequeño gato que se había reunido con sus crias debajo de un arbusto al otro lado de la calle— ¿Qué puede hacer el tuyo?

—Pues…la verdad no lo sé. —Contestó Jojo mientras se encogía de hombros—después de todo, hasta hace unos pocos segundos, creía que era un producto de mi imaginación.

—Supongo que tienes razón. Pero descuida. Yo te ayudare a descubrir cuál es tu habilidad.

— ¿Crees que yo pueda desarrollar una habilidad como la tuya? —preguntó la chica con emoción.

—Bueno...no descartaría que pudieras tener una habilidad de curación—respondió Josuke—pero los _Stand_ son tan diversos y variados, que es muy difícil encontrar dos con habilidades parecidas. De hecho, en nuestra propia familia no ha habido dos _Stand_ con habilidades iguales.

— ¿De verdad? —replicó Jojo sorprendida.

—Si. Por ejemplo, mi sobrino tiene la capacidad de detener el tiempo aparte de tener una gran precisión, y luego está la habilidad de mi padre, que fue con la que supimos de ustedes gracias a las fotos espirituales…—en ese momento, Josuke se detuvo de golpe al recordar la otra foto que tenía en su billetera.

— ¿Qué sucede, primo? ¿Está todo bien?

—Llamame Josuke ¿quieres? Eso de "primo" es muy formal—contestó mientras sacaba una fotografía cuidadosamente doblada de su billetera—por un momento había olvidado la segunda razón por la que vine a encontrarlos.

Josuke extendió la fotografía a Jojo, y esta la observó con detenimiento y curiosidad.

— ¿Qué es esto? —Preguntó la chica con el ceño fruncido tratando de descifrar la imagen de aquella foto— ¿un meteorito?

—En realidad es un asteroide, pero no uno cualquiera… ¿puedes ver la anomalía?

Jojo entornó los ojos y cuando descubrió el detalle al que Josuke se refería, se sorprendió de gran manera dando un resoplido.

— ¿A…acaso…es la figura de un humano lo que se ve incrustado ahí?

Josuke asintió.

—Bueno, no es un humano al menos, no, según mis investigaciones. Veras Jojo, esta fotografía es la última que mi padre tomó antes de caer en coma. De hecho, es la culpable de que él este en ese estado.

—No comprendo—replicó Jojo confundida— ¿Cómo puede una foto, hacer caer en coma a una persona?

—Yo estuve presente en ese momento. Cuando mi padre vio la foto, inmediatamente comenzó a sudar y su cara reflejó un terror que jamás he visto en alguien. Lo último que él dijo al ver aquella imagen fue: "Kars ya viene".


	3. 3: El rapado y la luna

**3:** **El rapado y la luna**

—¿Kars? —preguntó Jojo extrañada al escuchar aquel estrafalario nombre.

Josuke asintió y luego explicó:

—Al parecer, era el líder de los Hombres del Pilar, los cuales eran una raza de vampiros del mundo antiguo. Él fue el creador de la máscara de piedra que Dio utilizó para adquirir sus poderes sobrenaturales. Al final fue derrotado por mi padre en los años treinta.

Jojo trataba de asimilar de golpe aquel gigantesco volumen de información que había recibido. En menos de una hora, se había dado cuenta de la existencia de, no solo su familia, sino también, de vampiros ancestrales y que su amiga imaginaria en realidad eran tan real como ella misma; de hecho, era su propia alma materializada. Fue por esa sobre carga que no había puesto atención en un detalle importante.

—E…espera Josuke, dijiste que hace veinte años exactamente, la familia Joestar sufrió el despertar de sus _stands_ debido a Dio, ¿no?

—Si—replicó Josuke—yo estaba sufriendo de una gran fiebre cuando apenas tenía cuatro años.

—¿los _stands_ tienen formas variadas?

—Como no tienes idea.

—¿podría, entonces, una pequeña luna ser un _stand_?

Josuke observó con extrañeza a la pelirroja, tras aquella singular pregunta.

—Conocí a un tipo, que cuyo _stand_ , era una torre de transmisión. Así que sí, una luna puede ser perfectamente un _stand_ ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Hace veinte años, cuando yo solamente tenía cinco, mi padre cayó profundamente abatido por una extraña enfermedad, que ningún doctor supo lo que era. Al principio creíamos que su cáncer había avanzado, pero los médicos lo descartaron de inmediato. Era algo más. Yo siempre creí que era mi imaginación, pero recuerdo perfectamente que, sobre la cabeza de mi padre, había aparecido de la noche a la mañana, una extraña esfera blanca que se parecía muchísimo a la luna. Solamente yo podía verla, pero por alguna razón, sabía que aquella "cosa" era la culpable de su estado.

—Sin duda, esa luna era el _Stand_ de tu padre—contestó Josuke con tono pensativo—debido a su debilidad física, fue afectado por eso…pero, sobrevivió ¿no es cierto?

Jojo asintió.

—No solo eso, Cuando mejoró, incluso su cáncer había desaparecido por completo. Era un verdadero milagro para nosotros. De hecho, ninguna enfermedad parecía afectarlo después de eso. Era el epitome de la salud, hasta que sufrió ese repentino paro cardiaco que acabó con su vida.

Jojo se detuvo a limpiar rápidamente las lágrimas que se empezaban a formar en sus ojos, a lo que Josuke se limitó a colocar su mano en el hombro de ella, y mientras lo hacía, en su mente atravesó una duda repentina.

—Oye, ¿Qué tenías planeado hacer ahora que tu padre murió?

La chica se encogió de hombros y respondió:

—La verdad no lo sé. Mi mejor amiga me ofreció irme a vivir con ella y su familia, pero estaba pensando en independizarme con la herencia de papa.

—Es bueno saber que tienes alguien en quien confiar.

—Es más que mi mejor amiga, también es mi maestra.

Josuke arqueó una ceja ante aquel comentario.

—¿Maestra?

Jojo recubrió sus brazos de pequeñas ráfagas y chispas naranjas vibrantes.

—Ella me enseñó a hacer esto—dijo la pelirroja mientras hacía desaparecer aquella extraña ráfaga—se llama energía _Hamon._ Es una técnica ancestral utilizada por la familia de mi amiga desde hace generaciones.

—¿ _Hamon_? —replicó Josuke mientras rascaba su cabeza—Creo que ese es el nombre de la técnica que utilizó mi padre para derrotar a los Hombres del Pilar.

—Supongo que tiene sentido—dijo Jojo—Si esos hombres en realidad eran vampiros, el _Hamon_ es el arma ideal contra ellos ya que es una especie de energía similar al sol…lo que no entiendo es como aprendió a utilizarla, ya que, según mi amiga, esta técnica es muy secreta.

—No sé bien los detalles—contestó Josuke—pero tengo entendido que un misterioso hombre italiano, fue quien enseñó esa técnica a nuestro bisabuelo Jonathan.

Jojo se detuvo para dedicarle una mirada de sorpresa a Josuke.

—¿italiano? ... ¡mi amiga es italiana! Ella se llama Victoria Zeppeli.

Esta vez, fue Josuke quien observó con sorpresa a Jojo, e instintivamente llevo su mano a la cinta de tela que llevaba en su brazo derecho.

—¿Zeppeli? Mi padre dijo que esta cinta le perteneció a un gran amigo suyo. Su nombre era Caesar Zeppeli.

Jojo abrió sus ojos en señal de sorpresa ante aquella respuesta.

— ¡Increíble! Al parecer el destino siempre unirá a los Joestar con los Zeppeli.

Pero en el instante que Josuke iba a responder, frente a ellos, un hombre salió disparado desde un callejón que estaba su derecha, y se impactó de lleno con un taxi rosado, en cuya puerta había el dibujo de un pony galopante.

—¡Wallace! —gritó Josuke al reconocer al corpulento hombre en minifalda que había sido lanzado.

—¡Wally! —chilló Jojo al unísono con Josuke, lo que provocó que ambos se miraran extrañados.

—¡N…no se acerquen! —gritó Wallace al par de Jojos. —Este sujeto es muy peligroso —añadió mientras señalaba un hombre rapado que estaba en el interior del callejón, del cual había salido.

Josuke observó al aquel misterioso hombre y lo reconoció al instante. Era el mismo hombre rapado que se había burlado de su peinado en el baño del aeropuerto.

—¡Tu! —rugió el japonés con ira.

—Vaya, vaya—contestó el hombre rapado con sorna—pero si es el chico desfasado, creo que la suerte no te duro mucho.

Jojo observó extrañada aquel sujeto y le dedico una mirada mordaz.

—Oye Josuke ¿conoces a este tipejo?

— ¿Tipejo? Al parecer tu papi no te enseñó modales.

Aquel comentario hizo que Jojo se enfureciera y se abalanzará sobre aquel ser, con sus puños recubiertos de _Hamon_ , pero el sujeto rapado se sorprendió de aquel ataque y hábilmente logró esquivarlo mientras daba un salto de casi cinco metros de altura, para posicionarse sobre el tejado de un edificio cercano.

— ¿Qué demonios…? —preguntó Josuke con sorpresa tras haber contemplado aquel acto inusual— ¿acaso fue obra de algún _stand_?

No obstante, el sujeto misterioso comenzó a carcajearse con sorna y malicia.

— ¿Obra de algún _stand_? Que _cliché_ tan típico de los humanos. Tener que asumir que todo lo asombroso que alguien es capaz de hacer, es trabajo de un _stand_ , es algo mediocre. Por eso, se han estancado en la cadena evolutiva.

Mientras hablaba, Jojo había recubierto sus pies con _Hamon_ y comenzó a escalar la pared para llegar donde el sujeto rapado estaba.

—Esta chica sí que es tenaz—dijo el sujeto mientras acariciaba la daga que llevaba oculta en su chaqueta.

— ¡Jojo no! —Gritó Wallace con ímpetu— ¡déjamelo a mí, vamos por el… _Ferdinand!_ —Tras decir esto, detrás de él, apareció una figura humanoide de complexión delgada, de coraza rosada, y con un cuerno de unicornio en el centro de su frente.

Ambos Jóvenes se sorprendieron al ver el _stand_ de Wallace, sobre todo Jojo, quien ya había llegado al techo.

—Esto es malo—dijo el sujeto con tranquilidad mientras saltaba hacia otro edificio para alejarse aún más.

— ¡Ven y dame la cara! —rugió Jojo con enfado.

—No te confundas pequeña. No huyo de ti, sino de esa cosa—dijo el rapado mientras señalaba al _stand_ de Wallace, que ya había llegado a las espaldas de Jojo.

La pelirroja se sobresaltó un poco al comprobar la velocidad de _Ferdinand_ , el cual inclinó su cabeza en dirección al rapado, y de su cuerno, disparo un rayo espiral color azul turquesa.

El sujeto logró esquivar por poco el ataque, haciendo que se estrellara de lleno contra un edificio detrás de él, ocasionando que desapareciera en el acto.

— ¡Que poder tan destructivo! —Exclamó Jojo con sorpresa— ¡destruiste un edificio antiguo sin problemas!

—Me temo que no tengo tal habilidad, Jojo—dijo Wallace mientras se posaba a la par de la chica pelirroja. —observa bien.

Jojo entornó sus ojos y pudo observar que, en el lugar donde había estado el edificio, había una pequeña réplica del mismo; y al instante comprendió lo que su amigo había hecho.

—¡El edificio se redujo! —exclamó la chica completamente maravillada ante aquella habilidad.

—Vaya, vaya, tu poder de reducción será una gran adición a nuestra organización—dijo el sujeto rapado mientras se relamía sus labios de excitación.

—No sé quién eres, ni para quien trabajes…pero te metiste con el hombre equivocado, nene. —añadió el corpulento taxista mientras cruzaba sus brazos en una pose extraña, al mismo tiempo que su _stand_ disparó un único rayo rojo de su cuerno. Mismo que el misterioso hombre intentó esquivar inultamente, puesto que, al hacerlo, el rayo lo siguió y le impactó de lleno.

—¡Así se hace! —rugió Josuke con emoción al ver como aquel hombre caía al suelo desplomado, pero este, se levantó lentamente mientras unas extrañas esferas blancas salían de su cuerpo y ascendían al cielo, dejando al hombre completamente ileso.

—¡I…imposible! ¿Mi rayo reductor no funcionó? —dijo Wallace completamente sorprendido.

—Más suerte a la próxima, grandulón. —espetó el hombre con sorna. —Mi turno—añadió mientras desenvainaba su extraña daga y se abalanzaba sobre el corpulento escoces, pero Jojo logró contener el ataque del hombre, gracias a sus habilidades marciales.

—Yo también quiero jugar, vamos ¡ _Sunny Rush_! —la escuálida figura robótica salió del cuerpo de Jojo con ímpetu, causando la sorpresa de Wallace y el sujeto rapado.

—¡Jojo… ¿eres una _Stand Master_ también?!

—Al parecer siempre lo fui—respondió la chica con un guiño—¡toma esto! —y al instante, su _stand_ soltó un puñetazo en la cara del hombre, el cual después de recibirlo, analizó todo su cuerpo y luego comenzó a reírse desenfrenadamente.

—¿Es una broma? ¡Una niña de cinco años podría hacerme más daño que tu _stand_! ¿Cuál es su poder? ¿Humillarse para que el oponente se ría? —y a continuación soltó una estridente carcajada que resonó por aquella solitaria calle.

Jojo se enrojeció visiblemente. Era la primera vez que utilizaba su _stand_ en combate, por lo que no tenía idea de cuál era su poder. Ella no esperaba que fuera una máquina de destrucción, pero que su _stand_ resultará tener la fuerza de una niña de cinco años, era francamente un baño de agua fría.

El sujeto dejo de carcajearse de repente y añadió:

—Así luce un verdadero golpe—y mientras materializaba una esfera blanca, de un radio de dos metros, golpeó a _Sunny Rush_ , creando una fuerza de inercia que obligó, tanto a la pelirroja como al escoces fornido, a estrellarse a una casa cercana.

—¡Jojo, Wallace! —gritó Josuke mientras se dirigía a toda prisa hacia el pequeño patio de una casa, en donde habían caído la pareja de escoceses. —¡ _Crazy Diamond_!

El _stand_ del japonés salió de su cuerpo dispuesto a sanar a la pareja herida.

—Vaya, vaya, ¿otro usuario de _stand_? Esto es una epidemia. —dijo el sujeto mientras hacía desaparecer la esfera que había creado.

—¡Resistan! —dijo Josuke entre jadeos mientras intentaba, con cierta dificultad, quitar los escombros de la casa.

—E…estamos bien. _Sunny Rush_ recibió el impacto por nosotros—dijo Jojo mientras se levantaba de Wallace, quien había caído justo debajo de ella.

—¿Q…que has dicho? —replicó Josuke confundido—¿T…tu _stand_ recibió el daño? ¿estás bien? ¿no te encuentras herida?

Jojo frunció el ceño y contestó:

—Ya te dije que _Sunny_ recibió el daño. Yo estoy bien.

—E…es imposible—dijo el japonés con incredulidad—¡deberías estar severamente lastimada, si eso fuera así!

—¿De qué hablas, Jos? —preguntó la chica sin entender la preocupación de su primo.

—Josuke tiene razón—exclamó Wallace mientras se incorporaba con dificultad—Todo el daño que reciba tu _Stand_ lo recibirás tú, y viceversa. Ahora mismo deberías tener el estómago destrozado como mínimo, después de ese golpe.

Jojo se extrañó ante aquella declaración, puesto que ella estaba en perfectas condiciones al igual que su _stand._

—Vaya, vaya…pueda que no tengas fuerza, pero al parecer tienes una resistencia decente—dijo el rapado mientras rascaba su barbilla—Pero, aun así, no eres rival para mi _Dark Side of the Moon—_ y mientras hacía aparecer su _stand_ sobre su cabeza, Jojo sintió un vacío seco en su corazón al reconocer aquella esfera. Debido al golpe rápido que sufrió, no pudo verlo con detenimiento, pero ahora que lo veía en mayor detalle, no tenía ninguna duda. Aquella esfera blanca con la que había sido golpeada, era en realidad la luna de su difunto padre.


End file.
